Once in a Blue Wolf
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: A story with shifters my friend asked me to do for her. Saix/Axel because I just love them together. Rated M mainly for sex in later chapters. Any ideas are welcome, thank you. It's a crossover with Final Fantasy VII.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new story! I started it ages ago because a friend of mine wanted a story with shapeshifters and I made her a Saix/Axel one.**

**I think it's time to say that I don't own the characters. They belong to Square Enix.**

**Hope you all like it as much as she does **

It's spring at last, which means we are able to go further into the woods and to the rocky cliffs. It also means the hunters will soon make their appearance and start hunting us, but I don't care because they could never catch me. I'm so quicker than them. I'm old enough to find a mate too and that alone makes this spring the best of all. I will soon have my own family like my brother Reno, but for now I live with him and help him hunting. Just like now.

"Come on bro, I thought you could do better than that"

"Shut your mouth Axel. This is not a game. We need to get something soon or we'll die and ya know that."

"I know, I know, but there are some deers in a clearing by the river, so move your ass" I say and look at him.

He growls with his ears flat to his head. He has two large foxy ears, the same bright red colour as his hair and a fluffy tail. He looks a lot like me but not completely. We may have the same hair colour, but his are longer and caught in a ponytail when mine are reaching my shoulder and are spiky. Our eyes are different too. His are aquamarine and mine are emerald. His tattoos differ from mine too, both in colour and shape. I've got purple upside-down teardrop tattoos down my eyes and he's got red moon ones to the side of his. Yet from afar you can't tell who's who.

After a few more miles we finally reach the clear and hide behind the bushes. Reno gets up to take a look and immediately sits down terrified.

"What happened? You look pale." I ask him and at the same moment try to see through the bushes' leaves.

"Hunters…"he says, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"Fuck!" I say through my teeth.

I move my leg to get a better position and I accidentally move the bushes making a slight noise that sure sounds clearly in the silence. I freeze and my sensitive ears can catch the whispers between the hunters and their heavy boots coming towards us. Reno looks at me with agonizing eyes.

"What are we gonna do? If they find us they'll catch us and sell us as pets or somthin like that yo."

I don't say anything. I know we're screwed if we stay here but what can we do? Wait, I know…He's gonna kill me but I can't see another way out of this situation.

"Reno, I'm gonna make them follow me. When you find chance run back to the cave and hide and, for Solarus' sake, don't come back for me. Got it memorized?"

With those words I transform into a fox and moves toward the clearing ignoring his pleads to go back and not to act so stupid. I enter the open alley and stop to take a look at them. They are two and look tough but, thankfully, they won't be fast enough to get me. The first of them, a tall and very muscled guy with short brown hair, seems to sense my presence first.

"Xaldin." He tells the other pointing at me.

"Well Lexaeus this sure is a beautiful fox. Let's get it alive."

And that's how the hunt starts. We run through the tall trees, me first and the other two not far behind me. I must say I misjudged them. They are fast and obviously not as tired as me. Yet I'm still running, not knowing where I'm going until I find myself in front of a rocky place. How the Hell have I got here? Never mind, there's only one way from here and it's up, so I start jumping from rock to rock when, seemingly out of nowhere, a lance hits my shoulder causing blood to come out of the deep scratch it left behind. With a wound like that I won't survive the night unless I change back, which is worse. I continue like this for a while and luckily my energy run out the moment I reached the top. That's when I become human again and start to look for a place to hide or a way back to the forest, yet unfortunately, there's nothing but rocks around.

"Shit, I'm trapped!"I curse.

"Well well, what have we got here? Seems that our little fox isn't just an ordinary fox after all" the man named Xaldin says. "Now little pet, let's catch you."

I take a fighting stance and jump towards him, but the pain from the injury is enough to stop me giving them a chance to immobilize me. At least Reno is safe.

The moment I think everything's over I hear a loud growl. I look up to see a big wolf glaring and baring his sharp white fangs to my captors. His long fur is wonderfully blue and his angry eyes shine bright gold. Between them there's an x-shaped scar. His ears are flat to his head and his tail's moving aggressively. The whole sight is scary and at the same time so beautiful. He slowly comes closer to us, his eyes moving from one hunter to the other. They both seem scared to death. One more growl is enough to make them leave me alone and run away. When they are no longer in view he turns to leave too.

"Wait!"

He looks at me over his shoulder, gold eyes locked with emerald ones. He seems to wait for me to do something.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I don't know what would happen to me if you weren't here" I say to him. And I want you to stay with me, I mentally continue.

He nods and starts to walk away, leaving me to watch him go and hope I had the courage to go with him.

-TIME-TRAVELING-HERE-

Late that night I enter our cave. From afar I can hear a wolf howling and I catch myself wondering if it's him. I stop to look at the night sky filled with stars and sigh. The sound of steps coming closer make me turn my head and see a relieved Reno standing in front of me.

"Hey bro" I say.

"Axel…I'm glad you're ok, little brother."

He hugs me and I make a pained expression.

"Reno, a hunter threw a lance at me and injured my shoulder"

"Come on. Aerith'll take care of this."

I follow him to the very back of the cave where Aerith keeps her herbs. She had already prepared a medicine like she knew I would come. She gesture me to sit in front of her and start to clean my wound with cold water. Before she finishes her mate, Zack, enters the place and looks at us with his sky-blue eyes. Even if we're all foxes here Zack is a wolf, the only wolf in our pack and the leader too, because he always cares about us even if we do stupid things like what I did today.

"Axel, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Zack. Those hunters are past now."

"You didn't kill them, did you?" he asks with a serious and worried face.

"Of course not. As you can see I am the only one who almost got killed here."

"You didn't, and that's what matters." Aerith says. She's already done with my wound. Now it's all done and stitched.

"Thanks Aerith." I say giving her a small smile.

"It was nothing Axel."

She smiles at me and acts like she tries to figure out what's gone into my mind, her eyes always on me. I feel a little exposed under her stare and so I move toward the leather that covers the exit. Reno is waiting there for me. The moment I am ready to move the cloth out of my way I hear her talk again.

"If you ever want to talk about what happened today you can always come to me."

I turn to look at her face again. Her eyes seem to hide a knowing smirk that makes a feel of nervousness rise into my chest. I nod and step out to face a completely confused Reno who expects from me to fill him in with the details and what really happened after we parted.

"Let's go home Reno, we can talk there" I tell him.

We move to the right hall and then stop in front of another leather door which is the part of the cave that belongs to Reno. We enter and Cissney comes to meet us. She hugs me and then goes to talk with Reno for a moment.

"The cubs are sleeping to the back so we can talk here, so tell me what the Hell happened to you after you left to play the hero" Reno announces when Cissney stops whispering to him.

"First of all, if I didn't do this we will both be in a really bad situation and secondly, what happened next is none of your concern. I'm back safe and, as Aerith has already said, that's what matters. Got it memorized?"

"Axel, I know something really interesting happened to you and I just want you to trust me and tell me exactly what it was. Also, that injury in your shoulder means you weren't as safe as you want us to believe."

His eyes are looking at me like they're scanning me in my position in the floor. I instinctively bring my knees to my chest and hug them with my arms as if to shield myself. I think I really have to tell him or he's never gonna leave me in peace.

"Fine I'll tell you" I stop to take a breath. "After the hunter started to hunt me I run until I reached a dead-end. The only way was up a cliff so I started to climb it and that's when I got that scratch. Soon I reached the top, but I was so tired I changed back and so, when they came to me I was so weak to stop them and got caught. Then, a blue wolf appeared and and rescued me. End of story."

He gives me a strange look that makes me think he doesn't believe me.

"Axel, how did that wolf look like?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just answer me dammit!"

"He was a big blue wolf with gold eyes and an x-shaped scar between the, why?"

Reno turns to look at a shocked Cissney. They both look like they've just seen a ghost.

"I think we have to tell Zack."

"That's obvious, Ciss. Let's go."

He moves toward the door when I stop him.

"What do you have to tell Zack?"

"About what you just told us Axel."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"You fucking made it my business the moment you talked about it while I was present" I growl.

"He deserves to know Reno." Aerith's voice fills the room.

She is standing in front of the door blocking the way. How does she always appear when something interesting happens without no one notice her? I think I will never understand.

"Really? Why?" Reno asks confused.

She looks down at her necklace, a beautiful one made off eagle feathers and magic stones, which only covers her otherwise naked breasts.

"Because he is Axel's mate" she answers calmly.

**Yay, I finished it!I'm so happy now!**

**Axel: You sure were mean to me here *glares at me***

**Don't worry sweetie, I'm gonna repay you in the next chapie. You're gunna luv me after that. *smirks mischievously***

**Axel: I hope so…**

**Ok, now that that's settled I'm waiting for you to read and review to tell me your opinions, bad or not, or what you think will or what you'll like to happen next. **

**I also hope for you girl to like this story, cause it's you that gave me the idea *pokes you***

**I love you all, your crazy author *sents you all kissies***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! And I have with me a new chapter. Thank you guys for being good with little old me and read my story. It means so much to me…**

**Well, I want to gives my special thanks to Foxthegamer , OrganizationXIVSuperior and NO Gears for reminding me to continue this chapter. Thank guys, I had almost forgotten about it. :p**

**Also, the characters belong to Square Enix not me, even if I would really like to own them.**

**Now, enough with my babbling! It's time to read the story…**

"What? No way, yo!" Reno says. He then turns to look at me. "Please, tell me that's a lie"

"I'm afraid it's not Reno," I sigh. "I found my mate and it's him. Whoever he is and whatever he's done I can't do anything to change it."

"Fine…If that's how things are then I'll gladly tell you about him." He stopped for a few minutes that seemed like a century to me before he adds. "His name is Saix and he is the former leader of the wolves' pack, ya know the one that Zack comes from. One day, when Zack was still a little puppy, some hunters caught him and tried to take him with them. Then Saix told them that if they set him free, he will voluntarily take his place. They accepted the offer and so Saix, after he aked from Angeal, Zack's stepfather, to be a leader, he surrendered. One of the hunters, the moment Saix was chained and unable to defend himself, drew his knife and marked him with an X between his eyes, just to show he was now nothing but a slave. And all that before his whole pack's eyes."He stops to look at me and Aerith. I can tell his eyes shine with emotions he doesn't want to show. Then Aerith speaks again, this time only to me.

"You understand now why Zack has to know about what really happened, don't you. All this time all of us thought Saix was dead and Zack blamed himself for that. We have to tell him he is alive and free now and, on top of it all, we need to bring him back. It's not fair for someone like him to live alone. And if he chose isolation on his own, you are the only one who can change his mind" she said and placed her warm hand on my shoulder.

"If it's on my shoulder, then say it's done."

With those last words I run through the exit and out to the dark woods toward the cliffs I first met him.

"I'm gonna bring him back. That's a promise…" I whispered through my teeth.

-ANOTHER-TIME-TRAVEL-AND-SPACE-TRAVEL-TOO-

It takes me an hour to find my way up to the cliff. When I get there I stop to take a breath. After my heart starts to beat normally again I look around for him but there's no soul except me here. I sit down and try to think where else he can be when I hear a deep voice.

"What are you doing here again?"

I look to see who's talking and the view leaves me speechless. Behind me stands a tall muscular man, his hair long and blue and his eyes the bright gold I remember. He has wolf ears and a tail which he sways with a slow, almost hypnotizing way. I take my time to admire his body. It's covered with a lot of scars, but the bigger one is the one on his face. I try, but I can't imagine him without it, because to me it makes him more beautiful, especially now that I know his story, and I believe it reminds to everyone he's a hero.

"I was looking for you" I say and turn my blushing face away from him.

He moves to take a sit next to me with his legs crossed.

"Well, you found me" he says looking at the moon. I look at it too and then back at him again.

"Why do you live here alone?"

"Because I can't go back, I don't belong there anymore. Not after this anyway." He points at his scar.

"I don't believe this is something bad. This scar is something you have to be proud of. It shows you're a good leader who cares for his people and do whatever he can so they'll be safe, even if it means putting his self in danger."

"I'm not a leader anymore."

"Of course you are. In everyone's heart you always were one. You also inspired Zack. Now that I know your story I can tell he is a good leader who acts like you, but he blames himself cause he thinks you're dead. That's the reason his mate sent me to convince you to return."

"Is this the only reason?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask confused.

For the first time in our conversation he takes his face away from the moon and looks at my face. I feel like his eyes can see through my skin and into my heart, causing my cheeks to turn slightly red.

"Nothing." He finally says.

I can hear the disappointment in his voice. He probably wants to hear that I want him to come because I love him and not because I've been asked to. Then an idea comes in my head. I stand up and then sit back down, but this time in his lap, with my hands in his bare chest. My eyes locked with his surprised ones.

"What…"

"Shhh…"

He stops and I bite the tip of his ear gently and playfully. He moves his tongue in the curve of my neck licking while, at the same time, he strokes my hair with his hand. I lean into the touch, giving him better access to my neck, and slowly move my hands on his back to keep myself steady. Suddenly he bites down at my neck hard enough to draw blood and I leave a low moan escape from my mouth. He then licks the blood that came out of the wound with quick moves and then starts kissing and nipping from my collarbone to my chin, until he reaches my lips and gives them a little peck. I move forward to catch his on a kiss. I obediently open mine when he licks them, asking for entrance, so he can explore every inch of my wet cavern. After a few moments we both run out of air and stop to look at each other's face trying desperately to catch our breaths.

"What was all that about?"He asks panting.

"I just wanted to give you a gift for saving me."

"And you give gifts like this to everyone?"

"Not to everyone. Only to the special ones, which happens to be you. Got it memorized?"

He just gives me a smirk and teasingly licks all the way down to my right nipple, biting it. His hands placed in my lower back and hips keeping me in place. After he thinks my right nipple is hard enough he moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment. The pleasure is so much that I arch my back, accidentally causing our lower regions to touch and rub with each other. The act causes waves of pleasure to travel through my body, making me throw my head back and moan loudly. My already foggy mind barely notices his hand moving toward my semi erect member.

"It seems to me we've got something good here" he says while massaging it. "Hmm...But this cloth is in the way…"

"Haaaah…Then…ngh…get rid of it…"I hiss bucking my hips toward his hand.

He laughs but unties the little ropes that hold my leather clothing into its place and throws it away.

"W-What about yours?"

"Be patient, mate…"he purrs.

For some reason I like the way this last word left his lips. It sounds like music to my ears. But this feeling doesn't last long because I suddenly feel something touching my entrance, and I growl wagging my tail like a maniac. Saix immediately kisses me and when we stop he looks into my eyes.

"Axel, I want you to relax now or else it'll hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I-I'll try…"

Once again I feel something down there, but this time it goes inside and starts circling around. I take quick breaths trying to calm myself and help Saix do whatever it is he's doing. Soon a second and a third finger accompany the first one making me bit my bottom lip because of the pain, but Saix keeps scissoring them and moving them in an out, his ministrations causing my cock to get hard and start dripping pre-cum. In one of his thrusts he touched a sensitive spot inside me making me scream and throw my head back.

"It looks like you're ready now." He says and looks into my lust filled eyes.

"R-Ready for what…?"I whisper.

"You'll find out very soon…mate…"

I watch him mesmerized removing his cloth too and carefully lay me down. My eyes landing on his big and hard cock and I swallow audibly, his concerned eyes following mine.

"This is going to hurt a little" he says.

He puts his hard erection all the way inside my entrance and waits. Oh how right he was…It really hurts a lot. Tears start rolling and falling down my face, but Saix licks them away. I know that he's sorry for hurting me.

After a minute and when I got used to the size of his cock he starts thrusting, moving himself in and out of me, first slowly and then quicker and with more force. I start moaning and breathe heavily, my body craving for more of this unbearable feeling.

"More…ahah…G-Give me moAAAH…!"

He obeys and starts stroking my cock. My back arched up and my head tossed back, while my instincts make my legs hold tightly around his waist, so he won't be able to go away. He then changes his angle and repeatedly hits this spot deep inside that makes me see stars. Soon, all this thrusting and stroking makes me release all over his hand and his chest screaming his name so loud that even Solarus could hear. He licks the mess away and after a few more thrusts he too cums deep inside me with a long howl and then collapses next to me.

"Wow…That was great…" I say and give him a tired look.

"Consider this as my present to you" he complies.

"It's the most beautiful I've ever gotten…"

He smiles and takes me into a warm hug. I'm so happy I'm purring and at the same time so exhausted that I feel my eyes close on their own, but before I go to sleep I have to ask him something.

"Saix" I pause and look down at his chest. "Will you come back with me now?"

He forces my head up with his hand so he can look into my eyes.

"If this is the only way to be with you then I think I will."

I smile, then close my eyes and nuzzle my head in his chest, his heartbeat slowly lulling me to sleep. And I sleep, knowing he'll be here when I wake up the next morning.

**Aaand...this is the end boys and girls…**

**Axel: That was good*smirks***

**I know it was baby, I wrote it. After all I told you I'll repay you for being mean to you to the previous chapter.**

**Saix: And I think you overdid it. Now he owes you a lot.**

**Axel: W-What? But…**

**Saix: What is it Axel? You had sex with me not someone else…That alone is over the debt.**

***watches the two lovebirds arguing* Well guys I really don't want to end the story here. But it seems I'm stuck so PLEASE sent me your reviews about your opinion on this story and ideas of what should happen next.**

**Thank you all, your crazy author *open a bottle kisses start fly everywhere***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yeah I know I have like...AGES to upload but I'm herie now~ And I bring a new chapter in my magic sack.**

**Special thanks to Saix-Lunar-Heart, Magister Ludi and No Gears for their ideas and support.**

**Also, disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

**Now...Enjoy~**

I woke up the other day when the sun was high in the sky. I immediately looked next to me and jumped up when I realized Saix was not next to me, but a warm hand on my shoulder made me turn and look straight into the yellow eyes of my mate.

"You never do this to me again."I said glaring at him.

I think this must looked funny to him because he laughed, something that made me glare harder.

"Sorry my fox, but I had to go hunt our breakfast" he paused a moment to look at the sun "or better say lunch. By the way you sleep a lot."

"I guess you can't blame me now, can you?"

His only answer was to smirk at me and then turns his back and walks toward a small fire that I failed to notice until now. Next to the fire were two sticks with cooked rabbit meat on them. The smell of the food made me realize how hungry I really was. I turned to look at my lover and, seeing he was already sitting down, I did the same and we started to eat in silence. After a few bites a question popped into my mind and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Um, Saix?" he hummed in response. "How did you know my name? We never had time to introduce ourselves."

He first finished his food and then faced me. His right eyebrow slightly raised, a sign he was either mad or in mocking mood. I really really hoped it's the second one. I was still a little tired from last night's activities and in no mood for arguments. Saix seemed to study me for a moment before he chuckled.

"The answer to this is simple. I was stalking you."

"You WHAT? Did you just said 'stalking'?"

He gave me one of his wolfish grins. Oh how much I wanted to rip it of his face...

"Yes I said exactly that. Stalking. You thought it was a coincidence that I was here yesterday to save you from those...hunters?"

His voice was filled with poison in the last word. I couldn't blame him. Who knows what happened to him because of them. He might suffered enough by their hands or even worse, from someone who bought him as his pet. After all, those scars that covered his body were caused by someone, right? I mentally kicked myself. Those thoughts weren't for now. We had another discussion at the moment.

"You mean you weren't?"

"No. I was following you and your brother in your hunt. I was ready to attack the hunters when they trapped you and Reno in the clearing, but then you made them haunt you, so I just run after them waiting for the right moment to save you."

"And how I never noticed you?"

"Cause you're stupid."

"I'm not stupid. Get it memorized?"

He just smiled and stood up.

"Well, you better eat this quickly."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hunt something. It's not kind to return back after all those years empty-handed. I'm sure a deer will be just perfect."

I was staring at him with a blank face. I'm sure now that this wolf is insane, yet I don't care. I'm in the same condition too. He gave me another smirk.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. You just stay here and wait." he walked a few steps away before he stops to look at me over his shoulder. "And careful with the fire."


End file.
